


余温尚存

by Evaland



Category: sekiro
Genre: M/M, 修罗结局改
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaland/pseuds/Evaland
Summary: 前文在lofter上，只是个小预告，看不看无所谓OTZ





	余温尚存

**Author's Note:**

> 前文在lofter上，只是个小预告，看不看无所谓OTZ

「诶诶，看那边！」  
『哪边？啊！那个不是......』  
「嘘！小点声！你别把他招过来喽！」  
『走吧走吧，躲着点。』

被讨论的人无知无觉，但挂在腰袢的两把剑却昭示着他的危险。

那是御神子大人豢养的忠犬，以一敌千的杀人机器。

=======================

“呼~乖孩子，” 屋内传来青年隐忍的声音。“乖，再吞的深一点。”   
阳光从支开的窗口照进，为榻上的主仆二人渡了一层金色的光。准确来说，榻上仅有一人，银白的御子坐在床沿，看着他的修罗驯服的跪坐在他身前，用渴求却又小心翼翼的姿态侍奉他的欲望。

银灰的发从他之间滑落，感受到主人的爱抚，沉溺于肉欲的野兽便更加卖力的舔弄着口中的分身。而狼自己的分身也早已高高翘起，下方的榻榻米上有一滩精水，显然已是去了一次，美其名曰为了狼的身体着想，这跟东西现在被捆上了黑色的皮环。御子伸出一只脚，用脚尖轻轻拨动了两下，惹得狼倒抽了一口气，却忘了嘴里还含着的东西。

“唔。”

一声闷哼，本来轻抚狼发梢的手转而按向他的头，异物粗暴的入侵激起了强烈的生理反应，狼的喉咙紧紧的绞着御子的分身，无处安放的舌头胡乱的迎合着不断进出肉棒，湿热紧缩的快感一阵阵的从分身顺着，配上慌乱的动作和细微、带着顾忌的挣扎更是险些让九郎直接交代在他的嘴里。

但狼的眼泪让御子在最后一秒拉开了他们之间的距离，没了牵制的狼便扑到在御子的身上，轻轻地咳嗽着，呼出的热气刚好打在御子的下身上，“啧！” 御子伸手，把狼架上了床。

示意狼趴好，御子伸手解开了狼的束缚，但却没让他自己解决，便起身要去拿脂膏来。

似是要报复般，御子还没完全起身便觉得自己的左手边传来一股力道，一阵天旋地转后，二人的上下位置发生了颠倒，变成了狼张开双腿，跨坐在他身上的姿势。

刚想开口叫他不要胡闹，狼便直直撞向了御子的脸，还好他还记得收住力气，不然御子的鼻子就不只是被撞红而已。

狼记不住怎么亲吻。

于是便只是轻轻摩擦着御子的脖颈，温存过后，属于野兽的欲望又回归到狼眼里。感受到狼的急切，御子抬手揽住了他的腰，狼穴口贴上了一个灼热的分身。

虽然没有提前扩张，但在这种情况下，强行开拓的疼痛对狼来说也是享受，狼从喉咙里挤出了一声低吼，转头咬上了御子的肩。狼的感知很敏锐，敏锐到能察觉到自己体内的分身上的血管跳动的节奏，与耳边的心跳声一起环绕着他，这是狼最放松的时候。

但很快狼就不满于这样安静的做爱，他开始自觉的摇动屁股，腹间的肌肉随着动作不停的收缩、舒展，上面的疤痕清晰可间。

“狼，”御子发出了隐忍的声音。“让我坐起来。”他的声音有些颤抖，似乎在忍耐。像担心狼听不懂般，御子轻轻拍了拍狼的后背。

被快感刺激得眼角泛红的狼用迷茫的眼神看着御子，全然的信任让御子眼底一暗。

“啊！”

御子忽然起身，让狼从原来趴在他身上的姿势改为直接坐到了他的分身上，分身一捅到底，直接刺激的狼的又一次高潮，浊白沾上了御子的小腹，然后随着二人剧烈的动作把二人相接的部分涂得一片晶莹。

趁着狼射精后的不应期，他就这插入狼的姿势把狼翻成了背对他的姿势。“别......主....别......” 狼的脚趾在被翻转的时候用力的扣紧，又在动作停下的时候放松下来，就连挣扎的声音都变得极其的微弱。但对御子来说这是他唯一能听见狼发出声音的时候，所以他不会让狼轻易投降。

抱着狼让他面对墙壁，狼的膝盖顶在墙角，这下狼就算是想合腿也做不到了，用了挣扎的结果是把身后的分身吃得更深，狼觉得自己就像是被幼童捉住的蜻蜓，被插入身后的分身操的神志不清，但他享受着这种令人疯狂的快感并迎合着它。

就在狼又一次临近高潮的关键时候，御子停止了动作，送向巅峰的动了突然消失，狼发出了苦闷的呜咽声。“我累了，狼，帮帮我吧。”御子的声音响在耳边，敏感的耳朵被这样刺激，快感让狼的后穴无意识的缩了一下。

像是怕自己的主人再对自己的耳朵来一下，狼努力试着找回腿上的力气，颤抖的支撑着自己的身体上下吞吐，狼的口中发出甜腻的喘息。

就在狼专心致志的操着自己的时候，身后的御子似乎不甘于只做一个安静的性具，在狼又一次撑起自己的时候忽然从背后靠近，对着狼的耳朵轻轻的吹了口气。

“！”突然的刺激让狼的腿一下子失了力气，狼的体重让肉棒被吃到了前所未有的深度，而御子还像不满足般的开始舔舐狼的耳廓，强烈的快感让狼的后穴不断的绞紧身后的灼热。随着御子咬上狼的耳垂，狼感觉到一阵灼热撒到了自己的后穴深处，然后狼也去了，浅绿的墙被沾上一片白浊，因而高潮而流出的眼泪，让御子的呼吸一滞。

抱起因为射了三次而疲惫不堪的狼，御子压下了再来一次的想法，清理了狼的后穴后把狼抱到一边早已准备好的干净床铺上。

床铺被阳光晒得温暖而柔软，被安抚的修罗安稳的睡在阳光下，神态安然一如从前。

御子想起了他与狼的初见，在狼认识他前他就见过了狼，那时狼刚结束一段修行，累倒在一片樱花间，御子抬头，便看见了被花枝环绕的狼，阳光下的忍者灼伤了御子的眼，伤痕烙印在眼底，从此再难忘怀。


End file.
